1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the provision for manufacturing a continuous heat exchanger tube including helically winding a spine fin material formed to include a flange which is arranged in intimate contact with the outer wall of a base tube member and, more specifically, to the provision of securing a preselected portion of the spine fin material against movement relative to the base member. The heat exchanger is severed in the secured portion so that a section of the secured portion is arranged at the end of the cut length of each heat exchanger. The secured end sections arranged on each end of the heat exchanger are effective in maintaining the intermediate portions of the spine fin material in its original helically wound position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of spine fin heat exchangers, it has been customary to use spine fin material of dissimilar metal than the base tube member; for example, the spine fin material has been fabricated of aluminum, while the base tube member has been copper. The use of dissimilar metals has resulted in galvanic corrosion of the relatively thin spine fin material. To overcome the problem of the galvanic corrosion and the resultant loss of spine fin material, an adhesive material has been applied between the flange of the spine fin material and the outer wall of the base tube member in amounts sufficient to prevent direct contact between the aluminum and copper to prevent galvanic corrosion, while at the same time maintaining adequate heat transfer between them. While it was necessary to provide a complete film of adhesive between the contacting surfaces of dissimilar metals to prevent galvanic corrosion, it would not be required between similar metals since galvanic corrosion would not be a major factor. For example, if the base tube member was aluminum, it could be of the type that would have minimum reaction to the aluminum of the spine fin material. However, it should be noted that in the manufacture of continuous spine fin material by machines such as the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,253--Venables, assigned to the General Electric Company, assignee of the present invention, wherein the fabricated spine fin heat exchanger is cut into predetermined lengths during the manufacturing and winding operations, the lack of means for securing the spine fin material against movement relative to the base tube member would cause the spine fin material to start unwinding from its loose ends and thereby lose its heat transfer advantages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the spine fin heat exchanger where selected portions of the spine fin material are secured against movement relative to the base tube member in a manner effective to prevent the other portion of the spine fin material from moving relative to the base tube member.